


Surprises Abound, My Sweetheart

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dean was born a Deanna, she spoils Jo on her birthday. Though Jo doesn't make the drive to the hotel after their dinner easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises Abound, My Sweetheart

Jo's brow rose a little as she looked at the box of massage oil. "You know, this better come with hands, Winchester." 

Deanna chuckled as her foot hooked Jo's under the table. She'd splurged for tonight and taken Jo to a nice restaurant. Jo had grumbled about having to wear a dress, though Deanna had lessened the grumble because she'd agreed to wear any dress of Jo's choosing, misery loves company after all. It was almost a mistake to let Jo choose her dress if you asked Deanna though. The dress Jo chose was short, showing off Deanna's legs and while it was modestly cut in the front it had almost no back. Deanna felt naked in it, though that was also partially because her only protection was the silver anklet that jingled when Deanna moved from her left ankle. The dress had left absolutely no where for her to hide even a knife. Where as Jo's dress hid at least three that Deanna knew of.

"Oh, it comes with two. Right here, Sweetheart." Deanna smiled as she wiggled her fingers at Jo. "Tonight and then any night you want me to rub you down until the oil is gone." 

Jo shivered slightly at that thought with a grin. "Sounds perfect. This has all been perfect. Thank you, De." She leaned across the table and was happily met half way for a kiss. 

Deanna smiled as she kissed Jo softly. "I'm glad. I've been planning this for the last week." She grinned as she swiped her finger through the remaining icing from the giant chocolate cake they had shared after their meal. 

Jo reached and caught Deanna's hand, eyes locked with Deanna's as she brought it to her lips. She licked the icing off slowly, finger worked by her tongue in a way that she knew made Deanna wish they were alone. "We're ready go get back and test out those hands yet?" Jo's question was soft and purred as she slipped her mouth from Deanna's finger. 

Deanna gave a shudder, eyes dark and the softest sound of want from her throat as she nodded. "Yes...check was paid already..." Both stood from the table and Deanna drew Jo close for a kiss. Being in public, she kept the kiss fairly soft and sweet, though she knew Jo could feel the hum of tension under her muscles, the want to deepen it, to devour Jo right there. "Car, Sweetheart," she murmured darkly.

Jo nodded and let Deanna lead her out to the parking lot, past all the staff giving them cute looks, as she clutched the massage oil in one hand. She couldn't help how her free hand slid to play along all that bare skin on Deanna's back. That was why she'd chosen the open backed dress, so she'd have skin to tease and play with while they were out, she loved the way the brunette shivered and wiggled with the teasing. "Not sure the night could get any better," she murmured with a smile as she slid into the car once Deanna got it open.

Deanna grinned a little, dark for all the teasing Jo had given her. "The night is young. Wouldn't count out any more surprises." She winked at Jo when her words got a curious look before she closed the door and moved to the driver's side. She slid in carefully, smoothing her skirt before she started the car. 

Jo slid close, hand on Deanna's leg as she pulled out of the parking spot. "More to come?"

Deanna shivered as Jo's hand slid along her leg and underneath the short hem of her dress. "Lots more," she murmured. She moaned softly as Jo's fingers moved to tease her through the thin fabric. She parted her legs as much as she was able to while she drove, body rocking a little as Jo teased her. "Didn't know...you meant that kind... of cum, Sweetheart..." 

Jo chuckled darkly as her fingers continue to tease Deanna, taking advantage of the extra room as she curls close so she could nip Deanna's shoulder as well. "You know I like this kind too," she purrs with a grin. "Can't deny the birthday girl what she wants either, can you?" The question was asked as her fingers slipped under the fabric and she started to work two fingers into her. 

Deanna arched with a soft cry, glad that Jo chose to do that at a red light so she didn't do anything but press farther down on the break as her head fell back. "Fuck...no..." Her body took those fingers easily, rocking up more against her with a moan. "Su...posed to drive with you... driving me crazy...?"

"'Course you are, love. How else are we supposed to get back to our room?" She smiled, dark and challenging. "I'll be slow when it's not a red light." True to her word once the red light changed in front of them, Jo's fingers slowed to a light teasing. 

Deanna's eyes fluttered as she rocked a little against Jo's hand with a moan. "Do love the dangerous games," she murmured as she slowly hit the gas to drive them back to the hotel for the night. She was going slower than traffic would like, though the way she was arching under Jo's hand, not even Jo could fault her for the slower pace. Neither wanted to get into an accident, after all. 

Deanna was barely able to really drive, body craving release, by the time she settled them into a parking spot and turned off the car. The constant hard at red lights and slow as she drove had kept her on the edge of orgasm for the last five minutes. "Jo...please..." Her beg was thick with pleasure and want as her body arched to seek release.

There was the smallest thought of making her wait for release, making her stop and walk into their room before she let Deanna finally have what she needed. But she didn't want to be cruel either, not if Deanna had really planned more special surprises for her for after dinner. With a sharp, marking bite to Deanna's throat, Jo twisted her fingers slightly and put pressure on her clit, knowing it was all that she needed. 

Deanna's body arched painfully as her hand slid into Jo's hair tightly. It was like going from freezing to burning in mere seconds and she came for Jo with a scream. She was glad though, when Jo let her down gently, body completely limp when her muscles finally unlocked. "F...fuck..." 

Jo laughed softly as she kissed Deanna sweetly before she started to lick her fingers clean. "I do love watching you do that. Your back bows so pretty when you cum that hard." Jo's words were purred as she watched Deanna catch her breath. 

The way Jo's legs rubbed together as she cleaned her fingers, Deanna could tell that she was already turned on and ready. But she wanted somewhere more comfortable than the car for her girl. Especially since by the time the night was over neither would want to move. Birthdays always ended up in trying to see if the girl could take as many orgasms as her age. Left both weak-kneed for days because it wasn't all just over night but as long as it took to get to that number. Some birthdays, Jo had help with Deanna. But on birthdays that were Jo's, Sam gave Jo a present and said he'd see them when they came up for air, and always with a smirk that said have fun. "For you," she murmured thickly with an aftershock of a tremble. "God...you're...gonna have'ta...help me... walk inside..."

Jo chuckled brightly as she leaned to kiss Deanna deeply once her fingers were clean. Both girls moaned as Deanna arched up into the kiss, hand in Jo's hair to keep her close. "Up to our room, some rest for you, and then the rest of that surprise you mentioned." She barely waited for the lazy nod to her words before Jo slipped from the car and around to the driver's side to help Deanna out of it. The fact that her legs were as wobbly and unstable as they were had Jo smirk more as her arm slid around Deanna and she helped her girlfriend slowly inside. 

Deanna shifted a little with a soft sound. "Wrong way," she murmured softly. Her hand raised slowly and she pointed at the other elevator, the one that lead to bigger rooms than they could afford. "That elevator." 

Jo frowned, confused. "Honey, our room is second floor on that elevator."

Deanne gave Jo a slightly challenging look as she tried to head towards the elevator she wanted. "Not tonight. Don't argue with the girlfriend that planned the evening." 

Jo smiled a little at the no non-sense tone Deanna had and helped support her as she gave in and walked them to that elevator. She hit the button and after a very short wait helped Deanna onto the elevator. "Need a key card to even get onto the floor," she murmured softly.

Deanna tugged open the small clutch purse, the contents of which were mostly hunter orientated and handed Jo a key card. "Seventh floor." 

Jo's brow rose a little as she took the card. She didn't know why, with Deanna's stubbornness, but it surprised her a little when it worked. Deanna must have spent a small fortune for tonight. "What room number?" 

Deanna's legs were slowly getting more stable as she leaned a little and nuzzled Jo's throat softly. "704. It's one of their honeymoon suites," she murmured into a soft nip to Jo's skin.

"You...got us a honeymoon suite?" Jo's eyes fluttered at the nip before she dipped to kiss Deanna. 

Deanna gave a low, affirmative sound into the kiss. "Just for tonight. Told you. More surprises." With her legs stable enough she tugged Jo off the elevator once the doors opened, smirking a little. "Nothing is too good for my girl," she murmured as they moved down the hallway and to the room. "Need to see how many of that twenty-five we can get to before we have to give the room up." 

The suggestion and the purred sound of Deanna's voice had her shiver in anticipation as she moved. She waited for Deanna to open the door, kissing her with a smile before she moved in and blinked at the room. It wasn't at all tacky like she thought it might be. Instead it was soft, elegant, and romantic. No heart shaped beds, though there were silk sheets on the bed she could see from the door. And a few steps in confirmed there was a large Jacuzzi bath by the bathroom, though there was no curtain around it. "You're too good to me," she murmured as she turned to kiss Deanna deeply.

Deanna smiled, door closed and locked while Jo took in the room. She gave a happy sound into the kiss and backed Jo towards the bed with a moan. "Never too good, Jo. And this is still just the start of our night." Even as she murmured the words her fingers tugged at the zipper of Jo's dress, unzipping it and sending it to the floor. Her fingers slid along Jo’s skin, teasing and playing along it. “Figured Jacuzzi first?”

Jo nodded with a happy sound, moaning into the kiss herself. “Sounds perfect.” Her own fingers slid to tug at the small fastenings on Deanna’s dress so that it slipped to the floor as well. Unlike her, Deanna didn’t have a bra on underneath and her hands moved to cup both of those breasts and knead them. 

Deanna arched into the touch with a breathy sound. “Not my turn again,” she murmured as she tugged Jo’s bra off and moved them both to the Jacuzzi. She kicked off her heels and tugged at the panties Jo was wearing as well, making sure to send them to the floor. “Onto the edge of the tub.”

Jo shivered and moved to do as she was told, kicking her heels off as well. She watched as Deanna turned on the water for the Jacuzzi and then settled in the tub. Her legs parted for her girlfriend as she gave a softly panted breath of anticipation as Deanna took her sweet time settling between her legs . “Gonna keep me on edge?”

Deanna chuckled softly as her hands slid along Jo’s legs, parting them wider as her mouth dipped to kiss along the inside of her thigh. “But of course, my love.” She took her time as she kissed from Jo’s thigh to her core, eyes darkened at the way Jo wiggled under her and her hand slid into her hair for purchase. Though she was also sure that hand was there to encourage. Her tongue swiped at Jo and she shivered at the arch and moan that she received for it. “So delicious, my Jo.” Her voice was purred against Jo before she went to work, teasing and working Jo slowly at first. She took her time to build Jo up, enjoying how Jo arched, wiggled, and tightened her hand in Deanna’s hair. “That’s my girl.”

Jo arched sharper as Deanna worked two fingers into Jo, crying out sharply. “De…please…” Unlike Deanna, Jo couldn’t take too much holding out for her orgasm, neither could she take being held in orgasm like Deanna could. Which just meant that Deanna would try to bring her faster and faster as the night progressed, she knew, though right now the tightening in her belly as her body squeezed those fingers was enough to tell Deanna that Jo was close. 

There was a low sound as she shifted slightly to work Jo faster with her fingers as her mouth settled around Jo’s clit. She gave Jo exactly what she needed to scream as her body bucked and she came for Deanna. Deanna moaned against Jo as she kept her going for a very little amount of time before she slowly let her down. Her fingers slid out of Jo and she helped her settle in the Jacuzzi before she turned on the jets. “Happy Birthday, Jo.”

Jo snuggled into Deanna with a lazy, sated sound. Her fingers slid along Deanna’s thigh to tease her lazily. “Thank you, De. I love my birthday so far.” 

Deanna arched with a soft sound under Jo’s fingers as she dipped and kissed Jo deeply, sharing Jo’s taste with her. “And we’re just starting the night,” she moaned softly. 

Jo continued the lazy pace against Deanna, not ready to really go another round just yet. “Can’t wait to not be able to move come morning,” she tasted softly as the two settled to relax into the jets with twined moans.


End file.
